User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Blood in the Dark: Chapter 3
James and Eleanor's House, Yahar'Gul 20 A.P. Eleanor went up to her room, full and content. She enjoyed those times with her new family. She undressed, then remembered to close the curtains. Thankfully, no people were outside at the time. She put on her night gown Uncle James had gotten her for her latest birthday and fell into her bed. She was asleep before she hit the pillow. She sat up and realized two things: 1) She was wearing her attire and 2) She was in Yahar'Gul, but something was different. She got up and looked around. She quickly got her bearings and realized she was in the Advent Plaza. She heard someone approach and she whipped around. Facing her was a man in black robes with ornate designs made of gold fabric near the edges. On his head he wore a strange tentacled mask. He bowed and said, "Hello young lady. I'm Mensis, and I welcome you to my domain." Eleanor paused, then said, "How did I get here? Did you pull me in here?" Mensis chuckled and said, "Well, you're just as inquisitive as your father." Eleanor froze, then tackled Mensis, who yelped and said, "What the hell are you doing?!" Eleanor held him up and said, "What do you know of my father? How do you know my father in the first place?!" Mensis vanished, then re-appeared at the other end of the plaza. He said, "I know everyone in Yharnam. I can see all from here in the nightmare. I've seen things that most people would scream at." Eleanor sprinted and climbed the pillars to get to the second floor of the plaza, looking for a way out. Mensis appeared next to her and whispered in her ear, "I know a way you can see your father again." Eleanor froze and then turned to Mensis and said, "That's impossible. My father is dead." Mensis laughed and replied, "In this reality he is. But in others, he still breathes. All you have to do, is ring this." And he handed her a large silver bell. She looked at it, then threw it away, saying, "A bell will not bring my father back. Now let me out of here." Mensis stared at her, then said, "The only thing keeping you here is yourself. And another thing, when you next see James, ask him about Ithritaria. And now, away you go." He then shoved her off of the edge of the walkway. She plummeted for a few seconds then hit the ground. Eleanor woke up in a sweat. She sat up and pinched herself, confirming she was awake. Then, she noticed she was holding the Silver Bell in her hand. "Impossible." She said to herself. She threw the bell under her bed and got dressed. Then, she went to find James. She found him at the table with breakfast ready. He looked at her and said, "Ah, there you are! I was about to go and wake you. Your breakfast is getting cold." Eleanor didn't move, and she decided to take Mensis's advice. She looked at James and asked, "What happened in Ithritaria?" James choked on a bit of his eggs and swallowed, growing paler as he did so. He turned to her and asked, "Where did you hear that name?" Eleanor didn't say anything so James sighed and said, "Ithritaria is where I met Elizabeth, but we were captured by a man who called himself Pontiff Corvus. He burned me at the stake and forced Elizabeth to be a dancer for him. I came back to life however, and killed them all and rescued Elizabeth." Eleanor paused, then asked, "But you were awake. How did you come back to life?" James swallowed again and said, "I made a deal with the Moon Presence." Eleanor gasped then said, "So you were the one who started the whole mess with the Moon Presence? You're responsible for my parents deaths!?" James stood up and attempted to calm her, saying, "I didn't know it would do all of what it did. I didn't know it would be the death of your parents. I took you in so I could at least do one thing right." Eleanor looked at James with anger in her eyes and yelled, "You're responsible for everything bad that's happened in my life! I hate you!" She then ran out crying as James sat back down and said, "I didn't mean any of this." Eleanor ran to the Tomb of Oedon and cried in front of her parent's gravestones. She had never felt so confused, angry, and sad before in her life. She was crying when she heard someone enter the graveyard behind her. She said, "James, if it's you, go the hell away." But then she gasped when someone said in a heavy Northern (we would call it Russian) accent, "Poor child. I feel sorry for you." Category:Blog posts